


Lily

by the_yellow_paladin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hercules Mulligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_paladin/pseuds/the_yellow_paladin
Summary: It's Lily," Lily said, answering Eliza's unasked question after several minutes of silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lily and Eliza are both freshmen in highschool and 15!

 

 

        _**October 31, 1984**_

 

 

 Lily and Elizabeth lay side by side in the grass outside of the high school. 

 

   "Lizzie?" Lily asked, watching as her bestfriend turned her head to look at her, a smile gracing her face. 

 

    "Yeah, Herc?" She asked, not noticing her bestfriends grimace. Lily turned on her side, looking as her friend did the same. 

 

   The two bestfriends looked at each other. Finally Lily sighed after a few minutes and looked at the grass next to her face, pulling out strands of it.

 

   "What would happen if, theoretically, if you're bestfriend came up and said to you that they don't think they're who they should be?" Lily asked, feeling the anxiety start to build.

 

   "What do y- they mean by that though? Theoretically?" Eliza asked, smiling softly at Lily. 

 

  "If they didn't think they were a boy. That they were a girl," She said, finally looking up, meeting Eliza's supporting gaze.

 

   "I'd support them. No matter what, cause they're my bestfriend. And it doesn't matter to me, as long as they're happy," Eliza said, pecking Lily on the nose and putting her head on her chest. 

 

    Lily grinned and wrapped her arms around Eliza. 

 

  The two friends lay in silence, the only noise is the music being played from inside the school where the first dance of the new school year was taking place. 

 

    "It's Lily," Lily said, answering Eliza's unasked question after several minutes of silence.

   Eliza smilled against her chest. "Nice to meet you, Lily."

 

   Lily grinned and kissed Eliza's head. "You too, Eliza."


End file.
